The Undesired Damage
by lilrockergurl90
Summary: Sasuke is being overtaken by his curse mark. Will he surivive with so much hatred?
1. Control & Hurt

****

Story Title: The Undesired Damage

**Author: lilrockergurl90**

**Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**

**Genre: Angst/Romance**

* * *

**Beep!** Sasuke rolled over, then groaned. His large hand grasped the alarm. He threw it full force at the wall. He pulled the covers over his head. **Ring! Ring!**

"Damn," Sasuke swore, "Sakura." He reached for the phone. "What?" He said, voice angry. "Tsunade asked to see us," Sakura replied, a bit too heartily.

Sasuke simply grunted in response, then hung up. He swung his legs over the side of the bed. Bracing himself, he carefully stood.

Glancing into the mirror, Sasuke discovered how purely _awful_ he looked. _What the hell? _His face was unusually pale, and his eyes were bloodshot.

He pulled on his jeans and black hoodie. Sasuke began wondering _why_ he looked like such crap. He leaned against the wall, eyes closed.

Three soft knocks interrupted his thoughts. Sighing in annoyance, Sasuke opened the door. Sakura stood there, smiling.

Sasuke walked past her, then into Konoha's crowded streets. He heard gentle footsteps behind him.

* * *

Sasuke made his way into Tsunade's office. He didn't even look at her. Arms folded, Sasuke stood near the back wall. Sakura came in, seeming too happy.

"You have a new mission," Tsunade said, watching each ninja's expressions.

"I need you two to retreive a sacred scroll from Sound," Tsunade informed, face serious, "leave tomorrow at 6:00 am."

Sakura nodded in understanding. But Sasuke simply leaned against the wall, eyes closed. "Uchiha!" Tsunade bellowed. Sasuke jumped, then straightened up.

"You have a mission tomorrow at 6:00 am."

* * *

"_Shit,_" Sasuke cursed. He visibly cringed as he left. Sakura bowed to Tsunade before leaving after Sasuke. Sakura eyed Sasuke suspiciously. "What?" Sasuke demanded.

"Are you sick?" Sakura asked, "Sasuke, be honest." She traced a hand along his face. "Stop," Sasuke said, almost pleadingly. Removing her hand, Sakura looked closely.

"You look tired," She observed, backing away. Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets. "And you're pale," He heard Sakura go on.

Sasuke yelled in frustration and slumped towards the wall. His ragged, shallow breaths became faster. Sakura shook her head dissaprovingly.

Sasuke shot her a look. He felt his eyelids shut. His body began falling until waiting arms caught him.

* * *

**The Next Morning:**

Sasuke moaned as sunlight streaked into the room. _What happened last night?_ His eyes landed on the table. On it sat a small basin of water. A wet cloth sat beside it.

Sasuke felt his throat burn as a massive migrane came on. He exhaled as a cough threatened to escape his lips. Bad idea. He was thrown into a harsh coughing fit.

Sasuke felt himself fall back into the pillows. His chest ached as every breath literally choked him. Gasping for blessed air, Sasuke got out of the bed.

His legs felt like jello, and wobbled a bit. He felt the seal on his neck burn with a raging passion. Letting out a wailing cry, Sasuke was forced to his knees.

"Sak..," He breathed in quickly, "u...ra." His unexpected saviour knelt beside his angonized form. Sasuke felt a gentle hand rub soothing circles on the small of his back.

He heard a voice whisper his name, but the greatness of the seal soon overtook his mind. Slamming a fist down, Sasuke felt the seal crawl over his skin.

Screaming louder, the teen felt two hands hold him down. Power rushing through his veins, Sasuke pushed his miraculous helper away.

Eyes turning crimson as his pupils spun madly, Sasuke leaped up. The curse mark completely controlled him now. Red marks appeared all over him, as if they were tattoos.

He grinned psychotically before watching Sakura step back, petrified. Sasuke flipped into the air as female screams echoed in the room.

The floor shook as the Uchiha grabbed Sakura's wrist. Pushing her into the wall, his eyes grew a darker shade of red.

"I...hate...you," Sasuke whispered as he pulled her face closer. His voice held a monsterous like growl in it. "Sasuke...don't!"

Suddenly, Sasuke froze. His mind swam as the seal receded. The burning ceased. His body felt so heavy now.

And with the last of his strength, Sasuke held onto Sakura's neck before collapsing...


	2. Weaknesses & Shouts

Sasuke felt trembling fingers caress his cheek. He attempted to sit up, but a voice stopped him. "Lie still," Sakura commanded, voice wavering. She sounded _scared_.

Sasuke felt a hand gently ease him back down. His eyes snapped open. "No," He said, reaching for Sakura's wirst. She stood from the chair ubruptly, resulting in it falling over.

"Sakura," Sasuke raised an eyebrow questioningly, leaving the bed. He took a few steps toward her. "I'm not going to hurt you-" **Pow!**

Sasuke staggered back, hand covering his mouth. "Bastard!," Sakura angrily shouted, "I'm already hurt!" She stretched out her arm towards him.

An ugly, discolored bruise was clearly evident on her wrist. Sasuke's eyes grew wide. Seeing his expression, she also showed him her neck. Another bruise.

But it was much bigger and digusting in comparison to the other one. Sasuke frowned. Suddenly, his eyes turned hostile. He wiped the remainder of blood off his lip.

"It was the damn seal!" He screamed, "I cannot control it!" His balled up hands shook as he glared at Sakura. "_It_ controls _me_!" He yelled, shooting the girl another icy look.

"Sasuke, I didn't know." He tensed as a small hand patted his shoulder. _I'm just going to end up hurting her again_. He turned from her. "C'mon," He instucted, "we're leaving."

* * *

**Two Hours Later: **

Sakura tried to tell him he still wasn't well, but Sasuke was too stubborn. So _now_, at 12:00 am, she and Sasuke were traveling to Sound for a certain scroll, bags in hand.

"Sasuke," Sakura watched him, "we should stop and rest." Sasuke didn't respond. He only pointed to a deserted location of the forest.

He let himself fall to the ground, too exhausted to move. "I guess I _did_ push myself, eh?" He mumbled, staring up into the darkened sky.

Sakura sat against a tree, making sure Sasuke didn't kill himself. About an hour later, the Uchiha decided to _conintue_ on to Sound. Sakura dragged herself to her feet.

Sasuke seemed perfectly fine, except for his occassional, sudden haults he'd make, causing Sakura to bump into him. "What-" "Shut up," He hissed, "Sound ninja."

His eyes turned a bright, reddish color.

He made Sakura stay where she was. Sasuke then grabbed a kunai from his holster, then ran towards an invisible enemy. Well, to Sakura, the enemy was invisible.

Then she realised it. _Oh! His Sharingan! He can see the invisible ninja while he uses it!_

A young man of about 15 appeared, a large, crooked sword in hand. He smirked before dropping the deadly weapon onto the dusty brown road. Sasuke dropped his bag.

He performed a series of complex handsigns. Sasuke had never seen these signs before. The mysterious ninja closed his eyes. Sasuke heard a scream, then another.

* * *

Covering his ears, he fell to his knees. One word rang through his mind. _Genjutsu_. "Sasuke!" Sakura cried, too scared to help him.

But Sasuke didn't hear her as he threw himself to the ground.

He watched as the stars explode before his eyes. The shouts grew louder as the enemy ninja moved a hand towards Sasuke.

Sasuke lay motionless, heavy panting escaping his lips. Certain Sasuke was completely weakened, the Sound ninja dispelled the jutsu.

Sasuke felt someone reach into his kunai holster. The Sound ninja stole three kunai.

Sasuke then heard feet clatter as the ninja ran off. He felt someone sit him up. Legs shaking, Sasuke slowly stood up.

He grey annoyed with Sakura literally gawking at him. "Well?" He icily remarked, "let's go."

And he grabbed his bag, and left, Sakura in tow. His hand was still curled around the kunai, ready to attack.


	3. The Pain & Agony

Sasuke watched the sun hover over the blue sky. They were now in Sound. **Crack. **He glanced up. Eyes turning red, he gestured for Sakura. "Go wait-"

"But Sasuke...," Sakura trailed off. Sasuke heard the clang of a kunai. "Sakura move-" He pushed her aside. The kunai sunk into his torso.

But Sasuke merely steadied himself, then waited. A figure shot out from behind the trees. The man had a sick grin on his face.

"You can't pass through," He told Sasuke gruffly. Sasuke formed a few hand signs. A large flame of fire crawled up his throat, and towards the man.

* * *

But the strange man disappeared. He reappeared beside Sasuke. Then another appeared. And another. The real guard moved his hands about, as if attempting to control the fire.

Sasuke watched the flame whirl around, trying to hit the guard. Or so it seemed.

Then Sasuke saw it. The fire was going to hit _him_ instead. Sasuke's muscles tensed. The flame hit him. A shriek echoed in the trees.

A large burn sat upon Sasuke's shoulder. The Uchiha felt warm tears blur his vision. Sitting up, he clasped a hand around the man's neck.

The man kicked him in the wounded torso. Sasuke flinched back. Dirt and rubble dug into his fresh injury. He felt a needle sink into his shoulder.

Eyes level with the man's, he found an almost regretful expression in them. Sasuke's eyes widened. But he weakly shoved the man away. He hopped onto a branch.

The man followed.

* * *

Both exchanged death glares. Sasuke shot a leg out, but was thrown forward. "Ha!" The Sound guard laughed, "weakling is what you are!" But Sasuke persisted on.

He felt a cold hand connect with his face. His body failed him. He froze, frightened.

A ringing sound invaded his senses. Then a fist to the gut brought him down. But Sasuke still went on.

He clutched the man's arm, and yanked. A scream followed as Sasuke leaped up and kicked him. The man went spawling. A scroll tumbled out of the man's belt.

Sasuke, quick on instinct, snatched it up. Placing it in his pocket, he turned. Two hands pushed him towards the end. He was now _falling. _Sakura screamed.

Sasuke tried to grab a small branch, but it was all in vain. His leg grew numb as he clumsily attempted to stop the fall. He cried out. He went headfirst into the dirt ground.

Skin ripped open as his twisted leg bled, the bone sticking out. "Sak...u...," He struggled, banging a hand against the tree.

Blood trickled down his forehead as he leaned his head against the bark. Sakura rushed to his side. Her eyes grew large. Sasuke sucked in air as the pain rose. Sakura frowned.

There was no way she could his his torso wound since it was too big. And she didn't have tons of chakra.

"Sasuke," Sakura bit down on her lip, "I'll have to push it back in, and try to heal-"

"No!" His voice begged, eyes desperate. "This will hurt." And with that, Sakura began pushing the bone back in place.

Sasuke let out a shrill scream, earsplitting, destressing scream. "N-no more," He begged, grasping her arm. His vision became infested with tiny black dots.

He felt himself slump over, unconscious...


	4. Misery & Screams

**_His head hit the ground. Blood pooled around him. His leg turned oddly. A sickening crack, then a snap. Screams penetrated the dark forest._**

**_His heart did flip flops as ragged breaths escaped him. The bone was now being pushed back into place. And it hurt like hell..._**

* * *

Sasuke awoke with a start. He tried to shift, but found he couldn't move. Panic struck him. Pain pulsed throughout his body.

He let out a bloodcurdling scream as past events came back. His head fell back onto grass. "Sak...," Sasuke wheezed, eyes darting about. She was _gone_.

Sasuke instantly pushed himself up, bracing himself for agonizing pain. He screamed as the bone protruding from his leg rubbed against the tree. It was excruciating.

He leaned by the tree, stomach churning. Ignoring the sudden nausea, Sasuke forced himself to go on. His mind grew hazy as he passed tree after tree.

He heard a laugh, then a female scream. "Shit," Sasuke muttered, out of breath. He found a ninja, ready to slash a kunai across his pink haired teammate.

Backing up into the shadows, he flung a kunai. The man went down, followed by a loud thud. But another jumped from the trees. Sasuke swore to himself.

He saw a blur of green and pink before a large hand came smashing onto his leg. Sasuke whimpered as the ruthless Sound ninja yanked him up. "Don't h-hurt her-"

The man chuckled and shoved a hand into Sasuke's wound. "AHHHH!-shit-" "SHUT UP!" The ninja roared, pulling at the torn flesh and bone.

His left hand came slamming into Sasuke's head. Sasuke felt himself being uncerimoniously thrown to the floor. A spiked boot kicked into his injuries.

A kunai shot through the man's throat. He fell over, bleeding heavily. Sasuke scrambled as his knee grew red with an angry gush of blood poring down his leg.

"I'm...sorry....," He mumbled between gasps for air. "No, Sasuke," Sakura pleaded, clutching his hand, "don't say that!"

"I-i never meant to...hurt...you...," And Sasuke let his eyes close as pain engulfed his mind.


	5. Agonized Wails & Cries

Sasuke felt something wet on his forehead. Oynyx orbs revealed inky, distant, disoriented eyes. Sasuke looked himself over.

Bandages wrapped around his entire stomach, while a small patch covered his shoulder burn. "Sakura," He croaked, voice hoarse. Eyes roaming, he found himself in the hospital.

Panic washing over him, Sasuke used his elbow to support himself as he sat up. Where was she? Sasuke foolishly tried to get out of bed. His leg bent, then cramped.

He went crashing down to the hard tile floor. Crying out, he just stayed there, unable to move.

His hand grasped the table. Pulling one knee up, Sasuke rose. His injured leg throbbed. Then he felt it. The stiches opened, and a small piece of bone plucked out.

He fell again, this time much harder. Sasuke felt his head slam into the floor. The wound stung immensely. A scream erupted from him. The leg was splotched with blood.

Sasuke felt the pain rush through his veins. Tears welled up in his determined eyes.

* * *

His door swung open. Sasuke brought a hand to his spinning head. He barely realised someone had come to his side.

Her pink hair hung in her face. She lifted him onto the bed. Sasuke responded by thrashing about, wailing his arms. His leg hurt so much, it was unbearable.

"Sasuke, I know it hurts," Sakura cooed, trying to comfort him. Sasuke finally allowed himself to be lifted onto the bed. He laid back into the pillows, head reeling.

Sakura's hands hovered above Sasuke's gruesome leg wound. "Please don't-" He cut himself off. It was pointless. Sasuke felt two hands push down on the bone.

He seized her arm. Sakura felt sharp nails dig into skin. She felt so sorry for him. She heard him make an anquished noise. Sasuke was trying hard not to cry.

"Just get it over with!" Sakura literally jumped at his sudden outburst. Returning to her work, she found the bone was almost back in place.

Sasuke sat back, but was now shaking as fear began to overtake him. Sakura finished, then watched as a green glowing light appeared beneath her hands.

* * *

Placing her hands on Sasuke's leg, she heard him cry out. It stung madly. Sakura immediately backed off. Sasuke panted as air escaped him in small puffs.

But, the pain, it was gone. He squeezed his eyes as he removed his firm grasp on Sakura's arm. He felt a palm rest upon his scorching forehead.

Sasuke felt a coolness envelope him at her touch.

He heard her shift. When he felt her hand leave him, he stiffened. Sasuke's fingers curled around her wrist. "Don't go," He strained.

Sakura brushed the bangs out of his sweat drenched face.

She slowly sat at the end of the bed. She was startled when Sasuke's hand suddenly entertwined with hers. His skin felt felt so warm. "Don't ever leave me again."

Sakura looked up at him. "Sasuke-" She stopped. He was asleep. _He's dreaming about me?_ Sakura leaned in closer. He mumbled her name. He tightened his hold on her hand.

Sakura stroked his cheek. He grew calmer, a serene expression present on his face. Sakura stood, then left the quiet hospital room. _He...cares about me?_


End file.
